Who Knew
by Emo Fox
Summary: Jack gets a surprise when he walks back to his bunk that afternoon. It creates a wedge between him and Gabriel that he's desperate to fix. (ABO) (Omega Gabe) (Alpha Jack) (SEP/Pre-canon)
1. Alpha & Omega

Jack didn't know Gabriel was an omega.

That was the first and really the only thought jumping around in his head the moment he opened the door to their shared room in barracks A on the SEP compound.

Of course, there was no way for him to have known.

Once admitted in the program anything related to their genders were thrown out the window. Everyone dressed in the same standard issue clothing; everyone was given the same standard issue items to wash with, same food to eat, same trials and medical attention.

You could disclose your gender, if you wanted to. But, it wasn't recommended, and other than the alpha, most like the anonymity. After all, those with the usual stigma against them were omega and beta. This gave everyone an even playing field.

There had been wagers and guesses; more of a game behind the back of some of the members when new people came in, and when they had all been initially paired. But, after the novelty of the program wore off those speculations were dropped. Not like anyone said much about it, and it didn't really matter at the end of the day.

They were a pack, bonded with the same goal, fighting the same war games, enduring the same medical trials and experiencing the same side effects.

The program didn't allow any other drugs than the ones given. No suppressants, no birth control, nothing to stave off what they truly were. Ruts and heats happened but they were all on a tight schedule, being pumped with the same chemicals, made it easy for them to be separated. They wore scent blockers on their pulse points, even the beta(whoever they were), to keep everyone smelling the exact same.

All the bets had been on Gabriel being an alpha.

The way he carried himself, how deep and commanding the tenure of his voice was, his severe expressions; even just the build of him, solid, square, strong. He was also a senior officer, was a commander before he was admitted into the SEP and became a grunt like everyone else. He could beat the shit out of just about everyone(did so in the little fighting ring they had in the basement level of the compound to relieve frustration).

When Jack first met him he had been the biggest asshole he had ever come in contact with.

But, since then, well, he'd become his best friend.

The only person in this place he truly trusted. They had their ups and downs, but their friendship was solid, and maybe—

Well, maybe Jack sort of thought about Gabe sometimes(a lot) when he was on his rut, or when he was just feeling horny(which was almost always thanks to the damn chemicals). Jack had never been with an alpha before, but he had been keeping his mind open because he truly felt he had fallen head over heels for his bunk mate.

It led him back to the present, standing in the doorway of their shared room; he had numbly shut the door behind him. He had fell back against the closed door, his palms flat against the cool metal, feeling his heartrate pick up.

The entire room smelled like spice, sex, and something uniquely Gabriel.

Omega, his inner alpha purred; unable to help it when he breathed in deep, inhaling the primal smell of him for the first time ever.

Gabriel was sitting on the edge of the bed, finishing packing it seemed, his duffel by his feet; his hair was damp, either freshly showered or he was sweating. Jack could see the tension on his face, clear in the lines of his neck; his brown skin a little shiny and fuck he smelled delicious.

"What're you staring for?" Gabriel's brown eyes met his and Jack felt like he was shaking, was he shaking? Jesus—

"S-sorry I—"

"Didn't know I was an omega." Wasn't a question, spoken in a sharp tone, closing himself off. Something Gabriel used to do, when they hadn't yet known each other; but hadn't done for a long time, not since they had gotten close. It stung, as if he thought Jack was going to judge him, accuse him—

"Well, yeah, but," Jack stammered, feeling like an idiot, probably looking like one. He felt flushed, way too warm in this room, was it always this warm here? He shakily reached up, tugging at the collar of his shirt, feeling suffocated, "Just, what's going on?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Stop acting dense. My heat." He said, nearly bit out, "Gotta get downstairs. Hit early."

That wasn't usual; everything was regulated, on a timer, why would it hit early?

"Why?" Jack blurted before he could stop himself; Gabriel hadn't gotten up from the bed.

"Why what?" His tone was still too hard, too sharp, like there was a barrier here between them.

"Why do you think it hit early?" He asked, maybe straining for a way to keep Gabriel here. His instincts starting to stir; protect, keep, mine. Primal, stupid thoughts, swirling around in his head like a fog. This was their den; he wanted to keep Gabriel here.

Stupid, since Gabriel had already had at least four heats, if not more on base since he had known him. He just hadn't been aware they had been heats, hadn't been aware Gabriel was an omega, but why would that matter now? It shouldn't matter now, but it did, just biology fucking with his head in a different way.

Just yesterday he was thinking about how two alphas fucking worked; now his mind had latched onto fucking this omega, and he knew exactly how that was supposed to work.

Jack's mouth felt dry, his blue eyes roamed, blown wide and he couldn't take a breath without inhaling Gabriel, even at this distance.

Dangerous; the air felt like it had a static charge, that one move could either start or end something.

"Fuck if I know." Was Gabriel's guarded response.

Jack had nothing else to say, words failing him; his tongue felt ten sizes too big.

Gabriel's brow furrowed, his frown somehow getting worse. "Seriously," He snorted, growled, "Why do you keep looking at me like that? This is a problem for you?"

Clearly, the fact that he was an omega was a sore spot, obvious that Gabriel was on the defensive. But, it made sense now, just how alpha the other man seemed, maybe not entirely an act. Maybe just how Gabriel was, how he carried himself on purpose, how he got ahead in the world by keeping his gender a secret(as best he could). Vulnerable maybe about it, and that only provoked Jack's alpha side further, having an urge to touch, to scent, to claim to calm.

"Figured you were an omega," Gabriel said, his tone losing a little bit of the edge, not entirely conversational but better than before, "Beta maybe." Almost a grumble, he shifted on the bed, seeming uncomfortable. "Guess its door number three?"

"Yeah." Jack croaked, throat like a desert.

Whatever Gabriel wanted to say, he didn't.

Maybe that Jack didn't seem like it, opposite of an alpha, too complacent and submissive. Too by the book, followed all the rules, didn't cause a fuss. But, then he'd just be calling the kettle black, seemed they had surprised each other in this accidental reveal.

Gabriel's nostrils flared, but Jack was still wearing his scent blockers. Even if it had been subtle; the fact that Gabriel Reyes, the current star of all his wet dreams just tried to scent in his direction, well, it made his knees feel weak.

Finally, Gabriel got up from his sitting position, grabbing the bag and looping it over his shoulder. Standing, they were eye level now, nearly the same height. Almost the same build, but where Jack was broad in the shoulders, Gabriel was broad in the hips. Maybe that should have been a tell; but he had never even thought that hard about it, Gabriel has just been an alpha in his mind.

"You going to move?"

"Uh," Jack started intelligently, "Do you have to go?"

That had Gabriel coming close, right up in his face, but he didn't touch him. "What, you gonna help me through it Morrison? Is that what you're gonna say?" He said, aggressive.

Gabriel hadn't called him Morrison in a long time either, that caused him to flinch.

"Sorry, that's," He wet his lips, unable to look anywhere but at Gabriel, "That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

'I like you. I want you to stay here. I want you safe.'

Jack didn't say anything, Gabriel finally nudged him to move and he did.

"See you in a few days." Jack said, trying to recover.

Gabriel just grunted and left.

Jack tried to calm his jitters, fought the ache he felt in his chest, the need to go after Gabriel and say something, to make things feel less awkward and stressed. Instead he found himself sitting on Gabriel's bed, his hands running over the rough fabric of the comforter as he leaned back a little.

Gabriel was an omega.

He had just went into heat.

He had just left; he wasn't going to be back for a few days.

Locked up down below with the scientists, under surveillance.

Jack usually felt the absence of Gabriel when he left before, but this felt different. Somehow knowing what he was, that his gender complimented his own. It just made it different.

Jack laid down, even though he shouldn't, he couldn't help it. He rolled over, burying his face into Gabriel's pillows, inhaling that thick heat scent. He had been hard the moment he stepped into the room, but now it felt painful.

He rolled onto his back, reaching down his body as he tilted his head back; imagining, as he often did. Popping the button on his fatigues, dragging the zipper down slow before he snuck his hand into his underwear and touched his aching self. He hissed between his teeth, thinking of Gabriel, of his strong body, how he'd feel straddling him, riding his cock.

Not a new fantasy, one he visited often.

Jack was pining, falling hard.

He knew it didn't matter that Gabriel was an omega; whatever he was, he wasn't interested. But, it didn't stop Jack from wanting him, wanting something else.

The tip of him leaked, slicking the way for his hand to continue the strong slow pumps as he parted his legs a little, not minding the constriction of his pants as he continued his fantasy.

Gabriel had smelled so good, his eyes had been so dark, his skin looked soft, his mouth plush and kissable.

Jack wanted to bite that corded neck, feel his nails rake down Gabriel's skin. He panted, his eyes closed, back arched as he rutted up into his hand. He felt his orgasm close, so tense from the morning drills coupled with what just happened making it easy. Just a few more good pulls and he was coming into his hand; spilling onto his t-shirt, left gasping Gabriel's name like the hopeless man he was.

Coming down from the high of release was the worst.

His blue eyes opened, staring at the ceiling; his body still trembling, his cum sticky and drying between his fingers. He knew he shouldn't be thinking of Gabe this way, was wrong of him to keep his affections a secret, should at least say something.

Especially when they shared a bed some days, cuddled, laughed and endured together.

They'd gotten so close already, but Jack was afraid of letting it all go.

The look Gabriel had given him still stuck in his mind; hard and aggressive as the other man had been. Almost accusing, like he had expected something negative to happen just because his gender had been revealed. Or maybe he had expected something negative because he had realized that Jack was an alpha.

Right, time to clean up.

He had a few days to mull over what he wanted to say before Gabriel would be back.


	2. Wants

Gabriel couldn't stop thinking about Jack.

Even as he went through the motions of being admitted to the cells below, his mind was focused back on Jack, stuck in their shared room even as the nurses checked over his vitals. His bag was inspected, he talked to the evaluators before he would be given a cell to wait out his heat in.

Just the usual questions; how he was feeling, when this started, when he felt a change.

It was unusual for his cycle to hit early, usually it meant stress or possibly a side effect of their injections.

Almost all the alphas were synched by now, along with the omegas, and the betas were usually taken under as well to keep the anonymity of everyone's gender. But, that didn't mean these anomalies didn't happen; it just hadn't happened to him yet.

The evaluators, the nurses, they all checked little boxes on many sheets of papers and when it felt like hours had passed by he was finally taken to his room.

He was locked in, expected to last the duration of his heat here, supervised by the camera that was rooted in the top left corner. They'd give him meals, water, whatever he needed on a timely schedule, he didn't need to worry about being taken care of.

Well, he'd be taken care of in all the ways except the one he really needed during this time.

But, that was what the side table next to the bed was for. It had all the 'equipment' needed for him to run through the duration of his heat comfortably.

Gabriel wasn't body shy, hard to be when you were in the military. He didn't care about stripping, nor did he care about whoever was watching through that lens. He dropped his clothing somewhere on the floor, of no consequence as he climbed onto the bed.

His mind again focused in on Jack.

He felt bad for how he had reacted.

But, he couldn't help but be defensive. Especially after finding out Jack was an alpha, during this time of the year, he just couldn't help but kick back. Even if it felt wrong now, when he was far removed, when he knew Jack's intentions were not meant to be belittling or taken as pity.

He knew Jack better than that; they were friends, comrades in arms.

Best friends, both being pushed through the hoops of the SEP. Seen the best and worst from each other, shared a dorm, meals, showers, and just about everything else.

Probably silly they hadn't honed in on each other's true genders until this moment.

Gabriel just wasn't ready to face it all at once. Wasn't ready to admit he liked the other man, wasn't ready to admit he would have preferred to stay in their shared bunk and let Jack help him through it.

His dick twitched in interest at the thought; already hard and bowed towards his navel. He arched his back a little, parting his legs and placing his feet flat on the mattress. He didn't bother using the blanket to cover him, he felt too hot for it, privacy be damned.

Gabriel ran his hands down his body, from his throat to his thighs, purposely avoiding the places he truly wanted to touch. Letting himself ease into his heat, knowing soon he'd become a thoughtless writhing mess, but for now he could still think.

His dark eyes were half lidded, staring up at the ceiling but not really seeing it. His imagination transporting him elsewhere, imagining the hands on his body to be Jack's. Just as big, just as rough, touching him all over and driving him mad.

Jack's cornflower eyes, bright gold hair and pretty freckled pale skin.

The softness to his edges is what had Gabriel assuming he was an omega. His fantasies often included the two of them eating each other out, and sharing a double ended dildo. Jack with the scent blockers just smelled like linen and fresh grass. Neutral scents that did nothing for his fantasies, but now-

Now, he knew what gender Jack was, and it had him trembling.

Jack's scent would have rich deep notes; be musky mixed with his own personal flavor.

Gabriel wanted to know exactly what he'd smell like, he wanted to drown in it. Suddenly he wanted Jack here, the crushing feeling of loneliness caused a panicked whimper to escape from his lips, his eyes closing as he raked nails over his skin.

He was panting, his heart hammering in his ears. There were a lot of things he wanted to say to Jack; but he knew he was trapped here until his heat was over. This was the responsible thing to have done, but it was starting to feel like agony and his heat wasn't even at the worst of it yet.

Behind his eyelids was the image of his bunkmate; his dazzling smile and soft warm eyes. He knew he'd be good to him, gentle, give him everything he needed if he only asked. "Please." Gabriel whispered to his fantasy, wetting his lips as his hand finally ghosted over his cock, fingers dancing teasingly across his taint before he touched at his wet entrance.

Soaking the blankets and sheets already with how much he needed a cock in his ass.

Normally the thought humiliated and angered him.

Today though, with Jack so fresh on his mind; it didn't bother him. He wanted it, let himself want it, embracing his omega side if only for now. How good they'd fit together, how deep Jack could go, how amazing his knot would feel plugging him up as he came.

Three fingers pushed in with no resistance; crooked to brush against his pleasure center with practiced ease. His body bowed and a moan tore from his throat, eyes fluttering as he started to pump the digits in and out of him at a carnal pace.

He wanted Jack's heavy, strong body above his own. He wanted to dig his nails into his back as he fucked him, wanted to bite his throat and claim him as his own.

Suddenly his fingers weren't enough. Couldn't push in deep enough, weren't thick enough.

He kept rocking his hips back on them, his other hand reaching for the night table, clumsy with the drawer handle as he tried to open it. He fished around, trying to feel out what he needed; nudging the obvious bottles of lubricants out of the way(laughable they were even provided) to find a dildo.

Didn't matter the type, or even the length, he needed something girthier, something to plug him up like he needed to be before he could really find release.

He slipped his fingers out of his ass, pressing the purple silicone head against his opening before pushing in. He liked the burn of it, pushing it all the way, feeling the tingles shoot up his body from the pleasure of it, his toes curling at the sensation.

"Yes." He panted to the quiet of the room, finally touching his own leaking erection as he fucked himself in earnest.

Still imagining, thinking about Jack and his soothing rough hewn voice. How gravelly it became when he whispered, or right when he woke up. How it would feel with his lips against his ear, murmuring encouragement, praises.

His skin was flushed, sweat beading on his brow as he chased his orgasm. Nothing pretty about it, starting to become heat drunk in his need for release. Precome slicked the way for his fingers, twisting his palm across his dick as he continued to fuck his own ass.

Gabriel bared his throat for the Jack of his fantasy; wanting to feel his lips and teeth on his skin. He was babbling, didn't even know exactly what he was saying as he tried to urge himself closer and closer to that proverbial edge.

Finally, finally he felt the crash-

His body seized up, lifting halfway off the mattress, the fake cock pushed in as deep as it would go as came. Thick ropes of cum painted his lower belly, sticky and heavy where it became trapped between his fingers and his palm.

It took him a good few moments to come back to himself, to get his breathing under control, to hear the silence aside from the rapid beating of his own heart in his ears. Slowly he eased himself back down to the mattress, spent for the moment, but his lust would return.

It would only get worse in the coming days.

Eventually the bed would become a mess, he'd tear at the blanket and sheets, he'd start begging to the walls to have a warm body against his. Maybe he'd beg for Jack, distantly he wondered if the camera had a sound feed. But, at the moment, he was too sated to give a shit about the details.

He washed the drying cum from his body with the wet wipes provided on the table next to him. Slowly he'd ease the dildo out of himself, would wash it later, tossing it carelessly to the floor to be a problem for later.

Or not a problem at all, if he just utilized another already clean toy from the drawer.

Later he'd take stock of what he had, maybe he'd eat or drink, a shower would also probably be a good idea. But for right now he just wanted to sleep off the creeping exhaustion and bone deep ache as his heat set in.

He rolled in bed to find a comfortable(and dry) space, hugging onto a pillow; shameless in his need for tactile affection, cuddling the lumpy thing. The image of his omega self was a far cry of the image he presented to the rest of the world. A main reason he didn't get romantically involved with anyone; just flings in the past, always beta.

Jack would be the first to be more than that, if he let himself.

Gabriel huffed a sigh, shutting down his circular thoughts, letting himself sleep.


	3. Confessions

It was nearly a week before he was walking back to his shared room.

Gabriel should have taken more time to recoup after his heat; let the doctors check his vitals again, let himself get better hydrated and fed. But, his mind had been a hive of endless thought the entire time he was locked up, circling over and over again to Jack.

He felt like he'd go insane if he didn't just go back to their bunk and he'd brushed off as much of the usual protocol as he could until he was finally sent on his way.

He hadn't even bothered with his blockers, didn't even take a final shower. He still smelled like heat, sex, and his natural scent.

The implications of such was beyond him; and luckily few were in the halls to bother him, even fewer brave enough to sniff out in his direction.

At first he thought the whole thing was because of the guilt, of snapping at Jack like he had and leaving him.

But, deep down, he knew better.

It had just been a defensive reaction because he hadn't been ready to reveal too much. Especially not his own feelings, and it had just been easier in the fallout of his heat to just lash out and ball himself up protectively.

But, that wasn't fair to Jack.

He'd been dwelling on it when the fog would lift for a few hours, when he'd find himself lucid.

Even if nothing else happened, at the end of the day Jack was his best friend, his most trusted ally. He wasn't afraid of Jack, and he felt like at the least, he needed to say these things out loud.

Gabriel stood in front of his door a moment, taking a breath and trying to calm the thoughts in his head. He knew what he needed to say, and he was going to get it all out there. With newfound resolve he pushed the door open only to realize what time it was.

The room was dark, the alarm clock next to the bed was flashing red; just barely five in the morning. He'd been so focused on getting back he just didn't realize the early hour. Not to mention everything below was bright sterile white with too many lights on at all times; hadn't given him much of an internal clock.

The door swung shut and he could see the lump on the bed move even in the gloom until Jack rolled over and flicked on the bedside light. He squinted in brightness, his brows knitted in confusion, "Gabe?"

"Didn't mean to wake you." He said automatically in place of an apology; feeling his heart rate skyrocket now that he was in the presence of the man he desperately needed to have a real conversation with.

Didn't help that he spent his heat days fucking himself on a dildo and it was Jack's cock instead, his knot.

It felt like a real creeper move to fantasize about his best friend and not at least tell him exactly what he meant to him. Maybe not the full L word, but he could at least tell Jack he didn't think he was an asshole knot head and that maybe he had overreacted before.

"No problem." He said, but Gabriel caught the way his nose twitched, could see the sharp focus of his blue eyes.

Jack would definitely smell the heat still clinging to him; followed him like a cloud all the way back from med bay.

Gabriel couldn't help the way his stomach flipped, finally being in the same space as the man he had been begging for days prior. To take in the sight of his bed mussed self; dressed only in his underwear, hair a mess, and peachy skin flushed from sleep. There was always something just so easy about Jack, that it didn't take much at all to get him to relax, to fall in step with him whatever his mood as if they'd known each other their whole lives.

Gabriel had never felt so tempered, so grounded with another individual outside of his family before.

Part of him was afraid to say all this out loud, but another part of him knew he needed the relief that would come with it. Good or bad, he needed to tell Jack what was churning around in his brain or they'd never get over this road block.

"So," Jack looked a little lost since the omega had just stayed by the door watching him. He got up to a full sitting position, blankets pooled in his lap. Not minding the time on the clock; two hours until he'd need to be dressed and out the door. Until both of them would need to be dressed and gone, "You good?"

Gabriel dropped his bag by the door and walked towards Jack's bed. His dark eyes remained on the blond, pinning him under his stare as he took a deep, steadying breath. "I need to talk to you."

Suddenly, it looked like all the color drained from Jack's face. Jack was wearing blockers(standard, had to be on at all times sans showering); there was no way to tell the emotions in his scent but his anxiety was clear on his face by the way he clenched his jaw and offered a stiff nod, "Okay."

"Can I sit?"

Jack scooted out of the way, offering the end of the bed to Gabriel.

He didn't know how to start, and by the look on Jack's face the blond was bracing for the end of the world. He sat himself down, arms folded, posture entirely defensive as he looked his bunkmate over. "This has nothing to do with our genders." He said, deciding to start there, "This is more than that, and this isn't some quick decision."

Jack looked just as lost as before, but he nodded despite the furrow to his brow and the clear lack of comprehension in his blue eyes.

Gabriel huffed, feeling tense, this entire thing just difficult to muscle through. His scent was completely unfiltered, the blond was smelling everything he was going through. He'd left himself vulnerable and with every twitch of Jack's nose, he knew at the least, he was getting some sort of insight to Gabriel's inner plight.

"I like you." He said, "More than a should, with how reckless and difficult you can be." He said, to soften the conversation, to ease Jack into some semblance of comfort. After all, this wasn't supposed to be some break up, he'd actually hoped it would be the start of something. "But I do. How I acted before it was uncalled for. I know you're not a threat, I trust you with my life, and you're my best friend." He said staunchly, setting his jaw and plowing onward before the alpha could get a word in. "I was thinking that maybe, if you're interested, we can try and be more than friends?"

Whatever way Jack thought the conversation had been heading, he clearly didn't think it would be anything like that(if the look on his face was any indication). "You want," He started, as if puzzling out the words, "You want to date me?"

It was Gabriel's turn to lose some of his stoic composure; a blush heating up his cheeks as he nodded once, "Yeah. If you want to."

"Jesus Christ," He exhaled with a shaky smile, "I thought you were gonna come in here and tell me to pack up and go. I was so worried about it and-" He couldn't help his strained laugh, trying to dismiss the tension, "Yes. A thousand times yes, I'd love to date you. I've been interested in you since day one." He admitted.

"Really?" Gabriel snorted, a small smile quirking his lips finally now that the tension had started to disperse. He'd been such a hardass when he first met Jack; but even he wasn't immune to the farm boy's natural charm. Jack was gorgeous; like a ray of sunshine made into a person. It was hard to be angry at him for long, and Gabriel had definitely found it hard not to love him(which only resulted in him falling head over heels for him).

"Yup." Jack said easily, looking a lot more comfortable, more vibrant with pent up energy.

Gabriel absently yanked his sweatshirt over his head, tossing his beanie with it. Leaving him in his fatigues and standard compression shirt; taking a moment to kick off his boots and shuck off his socks. "Can I scent you?"

The question seemed to take Jack a moment to process; especially since his blue eyes had been focused in on every movement Gabriel was making. The omega slowly stripping himself down to be more comfortable; which had never been so erotic before(they showered together, slept in the same bed most nights, did just about everything together), but was definitely turning into some sort of strip tease in Jack's mind.

"Yes." Jack offered quickly, automatically. "Yes, fuck yes, please."

Gabriel couldn't help but laugh, "You really been that into me?"

"You have no idea." Jack said, "Whatever gender you were gonna be, I didn't care."

"Me either." Gabriel decided to admit, "Just wanted you." It was easier now to confess since words were tumbling from both their mouths without the appropriate filter.

It was Jack's turn to undress in the form of taking off his scent blockers. One by one the translucent markers were peeled off and tossed to the floor, discarded and forgotten.

Gabriel kicked out of his pants and yanked off his shirt, leaving him in his briefs, same as Jack. He reached after a moment to click off the room light and wash them in ink; the red of the bedside clock the only thing illuminating them in an eerie crimson. "Got a couple hours." He said, tone low, crawling up the bed to get into Jack's space.

"Yeah." Was all he could respond with, his back against the headboard as Gabriel's big body crowded his space and made it hard to think.

"Thought of you the entire time." He said, his nose touching the side of Jack's stubbled jaw and purring when the alpha let out a pathetic whimper.

"Tell me." Jack said, wetting his lips and turning his head to scent at Gabriel in turn. Both of them just nosing and pressing against the other. Breathing the same air and exhaling heat into each other's skin.

Gabriel moved down, nuzzling the side of Jack's throat, pressing the bulk of their bodies flush, his thick thighs on either side of Jack's hips, his ass just barely hovering over the alpha's groin. "Imagined how you might smell, how you might feel." His voice was a deep rolling velvet; breathing in Jack's sunshine scent. He smelled like warmth, blue skies and fresh tilled earth. Something under that rich and musky, intoxicating enough to make Gabriel nose over and over again at the glands in his neck to inhale the smell right at the source. "How your cock would feel spearing me open, how thick your knot would be."

"Fuck." Jack growled(and it was a sound Gabriel didn't hear often in his direction) and it made the omega's insides turn liquid. "Gabriel." Jack kissed where he was scenting now, just the whisper of teeth on his flesh as the alpha continued his deep throaty grumble.

"Wanted you." Gabriel baited further, finally planting his plush ass on the hardness hidden in Jack's briefs. Rocking against him, his own erection straining the fabric of his shorts and pressing firm into the rigid muscle of Jack's abdomen. "Begged for you."

"You smell so good." Jack babbled, hands planting on Gabriel's hips, as if to guide the gentle undulation, meeting the shallow thrusting but there wasn't enough friction for either of them to get off.

"What do I smell like?" Gabriel asked breathlessly, whining soft when Jack nipped at the skin of his neck(he knew it was dangerous to let the alpha bite at his glands, but he wanted it).

"Perfect," Jack panted, sharp alpha canines catching on flesh as he rocked up against Gabriel with more force, "Like everything I ever wanted."

Their dual pheromones were making both of their heads foggy. Just coming out of a heat always made him feel a little more vulnerable, a little more strung out. Still desperate for cock, to be filled and plugged up. Finally having Jack and the ability to fulfill a fantasy was not helping his self control at all.

He wanted nothing more than to be pinned down and fucked within an inch of his life.

But, they didn't have a lot of time; they had to leave soon for morning drills and everything else their busy schedule consisted of.

"Jack." Gabriel couldn't even recognize his own voice; he sounded so wrecked, the little punched out sounds he was making not helping his usual steadfast image.

But Gabriel felt like he could be like this with Jack. Could be open, vulnerable, that the alpha would take care of him in all the ways he needed.

One of Jack's hands reached up in that moment to snag at Gabriel's curls; to yank his head to his own and kiss him fiercely. He snarled into the kiss, tasting the omega hungrily, didn't take much to flip their position, to get the Latino spread under him.

Jack wasn't usually aggressive, didn't carry himself nor display as a usual alpha. Even if he had the power, the ability, could fight just about anyone in the facility and win. He wasn't the boasting type and always seemed content to hover in Gabriel's shadow.

Not now, now the blond was taking what he wanted. Was exerting control, was staking a claim.

Gabriel couldn't help but swoon at the blatant alphaness of it all; it was a side of Jack he had yet to see before.

The kiss broke and Jack was at his neck, kissing and biting, still holding him by his hair and pinning his hips down to the mattress. His legs helplessly latched around the blond's middle as he let himself be marked.

It felt so good, to give up control, to let Jack just ravish him. To feel loved and needed and owned.

"This why you went into heat," Jack murmured into the flesh of his throat, barely audible as he continued to rut against him, their dicks slotted up and pressing against each other. Distracting; both pleasure and pain shooting up his spine, knowing if they kept at it he'd just be chafed raw yet he couldn't find it in him to stop canting his hips with each downward thrust of the alpha, "Because of me?"

Gabriel didn't really know the root cause, but it was safe to assume it was because of Jack. He'd imprinted on him, pined for him, wanted him. His body had just tried to send out the signals, to entice the compatible mate that he had been lusting over. He'd fallen out of sequence because of his vivid fantasies and fever dreams. "Yes."

Jack rumbled, pleased, completely out of his head. Could smell the depth of his scent; suffocating almost in its severity. As if he were trying to create a perimeter, as if trying to ward any other alphas from coming in, from taking what he was trying to claim. "You're mine." He growled possessively, kissing down Gabriel's collar to nip and lick at his chest.

He whined high in his throat when the blond latched onto a nipple, hips stuttering as he breathlessly answered, "Yes, yours."

Then all at once the mood shattered with the overhead blaring of the standard alarm. The lights came on and blinded them; it was time to get up. They had fifteen minutes before they had to be on the field for drills.

Jack hadn't stopped, as if completely unaffected by the echoed chirps of the alarm or that the light had just flooded the space.

Gabriel tried to nudge at the alpha, to dislodge him, to get him to focus. "We gotta go Jack. C'mon." As much as he wanted it all to continue, they also couldn't be found like this. If their rooming together affected their performance in any way they'd be moved to another bunk.

Fraternizing wasn't frowned upon; it'd obviously happen, and happened often. But the moment those relationships affected the results of the program, then a higher up would step in.

He didn't want to lose Jack, not when he had just claimed him as his own.

Jack just growled further, jerking his head away when Gabriel tried to touch him, not relenting in his hold nor the press of his hips.

"Jack, look at me." He said, adding some steel to his voice until finally the alpha did. Blue eyes blown and mouth swollen and wet. His teeth slightly bared and hair a distinct mess on his pretty head. He looked gorgeous. Gabriel wanted to be devoured by the beast in his bed more than anything; but they had responsibilities. "C'mon Jackie. Up and off."

It took a few more moments for it all to register; that Gabriel's scent wasn't as deep as before, that the omega wasn't moving in tandem with him, and that he was speaking in solid words and sentences. But slowly, very slowly, Jack shook himself out of his pheromone-induced daze and came back to the world with a huff and a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry." Gabriel said easily, dragging Jack up his body to give him a deep kiss; messy and playful, "I love it. But, we gotta go."

Jack still looked a little scent drunk but he nodded when the kiss broke, offering a quick nuzzle to the side of Gabriel's head before he rolled himself out of bed.

As painful as the day was going to be since they both needed to mind over matter their hardons away and go the entire day in public without touching each other inappropriately. But, they'd endure.

Both of them got dressed in record time; applied new scent blockers after a quick wash down in the attached bathroom sink(barely much of a whore's bath). Both ready to run out the door when Gabriel grabbed Jack's wrist, just to yank him back, to give him one last kiss with a promise, "Let's get through the day, then we can continue where we left off?"

Jack beamed back at him, "Sounds great."


End file.
